dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Centorea Shianus
Centorea Shianus, also known as "Cerea", is the third resident of Kurusu's home. She is very prim and proper, referring to herself as a self-proclaimed knight. Appearance Cera is a fair-skinned woman with silver eyes (shown in Chapter 6), long blonde hair, which is always in a high-ponytail (a possible pun on the fact that she is half horse), and has rather large bust, possibly the biggest in the whole cast. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is the lower horse-half of her body. Personality She is incredibly honorable and chivalrous, as well as unerringly loyal to Kurusu. Also, she is somewhat archaic in speech and behavior. Centaurs have strict rules about only letting one's "master" ride on their backs. Naturally, Kimihito finds this out right after he spends most of his time riding Centoria. She does not seem to have a good grasp on Japanese culture, as she confuses certain scenes from anime/manga as Japanese tradition, including the "fated" meeting when someone runs into another with toast in their mouth. While she usually does not show much affection, she is in love with Kurusu just like like Miia and Papi. Although she isn't as sexually intimate with him as Miia and Papi, it is hinted that she wants to further her relationship with him, as when Kurusu told her and Miia to think of Suu as a child, she brefly fantasized of having had a child with him. During Chapter 6, when the full moon appears, Centorea seemed to be able to resist its effects, but only for a brief moment. After she falls under its effects however, she started behaving in a more seductive way towards Kurusu, and losing her conscious control over her immense strength. She is also very protective of her self-proclaimed "master", trying to defend Kurusu from Suu when she first appears attacking people. She also has a small fondness for R.P.G.. Skills and Traits Centorea has great speed and agility. She is able to keep up with a speeding motorcycle, and can easily carry someone on her back due to being half-horse. However, her culture has strict taboos against allowing anyone but her master to ride her. Centorea has decided Kurusu qualifies. She is quite adept at swordplay, as well as being quite strong, being capable of slashing through several metal barrels with a dulled sword. She is also skilled with a bow and arrow; able to pin Papi to the wall with precise aim. Centorea seems to have a rather strong amount of will power, as she is able to resist the effects of the full moon, only for a brief moment. She immediately falls under its effects and behaves in a more seductive way towards Kurusu just like Miia and Papi. She attributes her large bust to the fact that centaur babies require a lot of nourishment. Plot She was given special permission to go out without a host escort to search for a "master" and accidentally runs into Kurusu in the streets while searching for her "master" (with a sword), and immediately picks him. During their conversation, a biker steals a lady's purse, to which Centorea gives chase with Kurusu on her back to assist her, after a long chase and several hijinks, they cause him to crash into some paint cans, but they crash as well. The thief tries to strike Centorea down with her own sword, but Kurusu jumps in front of her and takes the blow. He survives (due to the sword being fake), and later on at his house, Centora gains new respect for Kurusu as he is the first person to lay their life on the line for her and offers to become his servant, becoming the third resident at his house.[3] Later Centorea and Miia got into a fight when Miia tried to assert her dominance over the group by claiming that Kurusu belonged to her since was the first resident of the house. The fight got ven worse when it continued in the park and when papi joined the fight. As the fight was about to break out between the three in the park; Ms.Smith quickly got involved and tried to shoot them with her tranquilizer gun in order for them to not accidently injure anyone, only for Kurusu to take all three shots unknowingly. Cera and the others later apologized for their behavior. [5] When Kimihito had been made into the guinea pig of a new amendment to the exchange program, allowing inter-species marriages, witch presumably rendered the rule invalid, Ms. Smith introduced the inter-species marriage addendum. Unfortunately, this happened on the night of a Full Moon which awakened a Cera and the other monster girl's more primal instincts, resulting in Kurusu spending the whole night trying to avoid them all.[6] Papi and Cera were made very sick due to Miia's reackless cooking, later a Slime Girl snuck into the house, knocking Miia out. Cera attempted to protect him only to get knocked out herself, after Kurusu reverted the slime to a more harmless state, she along with Miia and Kurus were left puzzled on what to do with her. [7][8] Suu continued to cause trouble around the house, accidentally adsorbing many objects around the house and getting slime everywhere. While Cera and Miia were angry at her and suggested bringing her to Ms. Smith; however, Papi quickly flead with her. Miia and Cerea attempted to give chase, only for Ms. Smith to arrive. Later on Kurusu had decided to let Suu stay with them. At first Cera and Miia were hesitant about about it, but quickly changed their minds when Kurusu told them to think of her as a child, with Cera even thinking of a having a baby with Kurusu someday(much to her own embaressment); however, when Kurusu arrived home, Miia told him a little too late that Ms. Smith had arrived, culminating in the encounter with Ms. Smith they had wanted to avoid. [7] Almost immediately Miia, Cera, and Papi started panicking over what Ms. Smith would do to Suu, but Kurusu was too busy with the remodeling of his home to pay too much attention. Despite him thinking the remodeling was for Suu, the the of them took her and hid in the park, all the while hiding from what they thought were Smith's "minions" (in reality they were Meroune's escorts). [8] Trivia * Centorea Shianus, Meroune Lorelei and Rachnera Arachnera are the only Monster Girls currently known to have a last name. The first two also share the supposition of belonging to noble houses and may infact attribute to their family names. * Her name is derived from her species name: "Centorea" from Centaur. * In the Omake of Chapter 7, when discussing Centorea's Breast being her most attractive figure. * Her reasoning for having large breasts in the same omake is flawed. Breast size is usually determined by how much fat cells are in the breasts. The only way her reasoning could be true is if her mammary glands were bigger and more productive and even then, as a virgin, her milk-ducts are not fully developed and would not be until late into her first pregnancy. * Centorea resembles Saber a.k.a Arturia Pendragon from Type-moon's Fate or Fate/stay night Franchise in terms of facial appearance and a bit in personality (Noted: while Saber is more cold and merciless, Both Saber and Centorea are very Prim and Proper Women and up hold Knightly-Cavalry codes of honor) and Winry Rockbell from Fullmetal Alchemist in terms of hair styles. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters